


Шарф

by tenkosh



Series: драбблы g — pg-13 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 10:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15434850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenkosh/pseuds/tenkosh
Summary: Чем заняться, если заболел на каникулах?





	Шарф

Гарри был уверен, что простуда во время рождественских каникул — одна из худших вещей, что могла случиться в жизни. Объективно, конечно, это не было правдой. Гарри могли убить или оставить инвалидом, могла начаться война или его могли исключить из Хогвартса. Но все эти варианты Гарри не рассматривал. Он рассматривал только те «альтернативные ветви реальности» (так это называлось в книге, взятой у Гермионы в первый день болезни), в которых он мог бы играть в квиддич или в снежки с семейством Уизли, а еще долго гулять по заснеженным окрестностям. 

— Гарри, не стой так близко к окну, там дует, — обеспокоенно позвала миссис Уизли.

— В самом деле, Гарри, — согласилась Гермиона, — иди к нам.

Гермиона и миссис Уизли сидели в креслах у камина и вязали. Все остальные сейчас играли в квиддич во дворе. Гарри одолжил Рону свою «Молнию», а теперь наблюдал в окно, как Джинни и Рон, изменивший позиции вратаря, пытаются поймать снитч. Ловец с опытом против ловца на самой быстрой метле.

— Иду-иду, — уныло протянул Гарри, задергивая штору.

Обычно во время болезни он был бы только рад компании Гермионы — с ней вдвоем никогда не бывало скучно, у них находилось много тем для разговоров. Но присутствие миссис Уизли создавало какую-то неловкость, из-за которой Гарри не мог полностью расслабиться и спокойно болтать с Гермионой. Он сам не знал, в чем проблема: то ли боялся сказать лишнее, то ли слишком хорошо помнил то время, когда миссис Уизли считала их с Гермионой парой. Совершенно не хотелось, чтобы она снова так решила.

При этом Гермиона наотрез отказывалась уходить из гостиной в спальню. Ей, видите ли, нужна была помощь миссис Уизли с вязанием. Гарри, конечно, понимал, что это действительно весомый аргумент, но настроение от этого лучше не становилось.

Гарри сел в свое кресло и звонко чихнул. 

— Ох, мальчик мой, может, тебе выпить еще одно... — начала миссис Уизли.

Гарри тут же замотал головой, вспоминая вкус лечебного зелья.

— Нет-нет! Это просто... от пыли... 

— От пыли? — вмиг севшим голосом уточнила миссис Уизли.

Фатальный просчет. Как он додумался намекнуть на грязь в доме? Если в болезни и были плюсы, то только в том, что Гарри на все каникулы освободился от домашних обязанностей. Но в эту минуту он оказался в опасной близости от того, чтобы пойти вытирать несуществующую пыль по всему дому, несмотря на вполне реальную существующую простуду.

— Не в смысле пыли... Ну, просто чихнул... — замялся Гарри. — А что это вы вяжете? 

***

Миссис Уизли с радостью рассказала о шапке, которую она вяжет для Рона, все показала, а в самом конце еще и вручила Гарри спицы и клубки шерсти. Живоглот то и дело хищно поглядывал на клубки на коленях Гарри, а вот Гермиона словно не замечала эту нездоровую заинтересованность.

Неумело взяв спицы, Гарри решил остаться и попробовать вязать. Спать он уже не мог, одолженная книга оказалась слишком запутанной, а в гостиной хотя бы играло радио и получалось изредка переговариваться, отвлекаясь от работы. Впервые Гарри понял, как же сложно Гермионе пришлось, когда она вязала те шапочки для эльфов, и как он был не прав, с пренебрежением относясь к ее первым работам.

Пальцы постоянно путались в пряже, Гарри сбивался со счета рядов, на нитке завязывались узлы, он перетягивал петли, ронял спицы и колол руки. 

И все же это занятие затягивало и отвлекало от тоски. А еще у Гарри появилась Цель. Цель закончить свой первый настоящий шарф. С каждым днем вязать получалось все лучше, и этот прогресс легко просматривался по всей длине шарфа.

— Какие странные цвета ты выбрал, — заметила Гермиона, когда Гарри уже заканчивал последние ряды и мысленно решал, сделать ли кисточки по краям.

— Да? — он немного наигранно изобразил удивление. — А я и внимания не обратил. Просто взял цвета, которые больше понравились.

Гермиона скептически выгнула бровь, но потом взглянула на миссис Уизли в соседнем кресле и промолчала. Видимо, не только Гарри сковывало присутствие посторонних.

***

В первый же вечер после возвращения в Хогвартс Гарри договорился встретиться с Драко в Выручай-комнате. 

— Так что за срочность? — поинтересовался Драко, прикрывая за собой дверь. — Соскучился? 

— У меня есть для тебя подарок, — объявил Гарри. 

Драко как-то растерянно замер.

— Но мы же обменялись подарками перед Рождеством, — медленно сказал он.

Гарри пожал плечами. Ему не терпелось вручить Драко шарф — волнение из-за некоторых проблемных мест никуда не делось, но он все равно был слишком доволен своей работой. И не хотел тратить время, объясняя Драко, что не обязательно на каждый подарок нужно давать что-то взамен. 

— Это получилось спонтанно, — отмахнулся Гарри. — Держи уже. 

Драко не стал больше спорить, а развернул сверток из обычного школьного пергамента и достал длинный мягкий шарф с желтыми и изумрудными полосками.

— Я сам связал, — добавил Гарри. — Для тебя.

— Ты... сам связал? — удивленно переспросил Драко. Словно Гарри сказал, что слетал на каникулах на Луну или отбил этот шарф у целой армии магов в джунглях.

Гарри вспомнил, как он сам впервые получил свитер от миссис Уизли: Рон был уверен, что это дурацкий подарок, близнецы постоянно смеялись над буквами. А Гарри всегда нравились эти домашние свитера, которых никогда не было в его собственном детстве.

Наверняка для Драко никто никогда не вязал свитер или хотя бы шарф. Миссис Малфой за вязанием? Даже представлять нелепо.

— Спасибо, — сказал Драко, все еще улыбаясь и сминая в пальцах немного колючую шерсть. — Хотя я ничего тебе не привез, но...

— ... Но ты можешь кое-что сделать для меня, — закончил за него Гарри.

— Да? 

— Да, — Гарри преувеличенно важно кивнул, а затем указал пальцем на свою щеку и наклонился вперед за поцелуем. 

— Спасибо, — снова поблагодарил Драко и прижался губами к подставленной щеке.


End file.
